


Gross

by revolutions_revelations



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Finale, i just really love yuuri's mom, it's really all just fluff, sorry but you might have cavities after this, victor is spelled viktor, yurio is their reluctant son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutions_revelations/pseuds/revolutions_revelations
Summary: Yuuri is moving to Russia and he's anxious about everything. And by everything, I mean Viktor.





	

Yuuri doesn’t give his ring much thought after the Grand Prix Final. It sits on his finger every day, almost like it has become a part of him. With Viktor coming out of retirement and having to move to Russia, Yuuri hasn’t had time to think about anything else.

Two weeks after the final, he finds himself alone in his room, surrounded by moving boxes and luggage. Viktor is already in Saint Petersburg waiting for him. He offered Yuuri a room to stay in at his apartment the moment they decided to continue training in Russia. 

 

_“You know, we’ll have to move so I can train with Yakov,” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s hair as they continued embracing each other. They’re on the floor by the skating rink after the Grand Prix Final with Yuuri straddling Viktor’s lap. Both of them are a bit teary-eyed, but in the happiest way possible. The few people still wandering around the rink are shooting them funny looks, but Viktor doesn’t feel like letting go of Yuuri, not yet._

_Yuuri nodded, his soft hair brushing up against Viktor’s cheek. “I know. I’m ready.”_

_“Yuuri,” Viktor untangled himself from Yuuri’s arms to look him in the eye, “I want you to move into my apartment. I have plenty of room and it only seems right.”_

_Yuuri blushed a pretty shade of pink and smiled shyly. “Are you sure?”_

_“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”_

 

Yuuri is reaching for the last pile of clothes when he’s suddenly distracted by a sparkle from his finger. _Oh, I’m still wearing it._ Yuuri has gotten so used to the extra weight on his finger, he’s nearly forgotten that it’s even there. 

The gold band glitters in the stream of sunlight. _This is an engagement ring. We’ll get married once he wins a gold medal._ Yuuri sighs as he replays Viktor’s words in his head. 

 

_“Viktor?” Yuuri had been silently gathering up the courage to start this conversation while Viktor was in the shower. Tomorrow was the short program and he should be asleep already, but his brain wouldn’t shut up after Viktor’s announcement._

_“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor sat himself down on the edge of their hotel bed, his silver hair dripping water on the sheets._

_“Were - were you joking about the engagement?” Yuuri asked softly, his voice shaking._

_Viktor turned around, his piercing eyes slowly examined Yuuri. “If you would like it to be a joke, then it is,” he said slowly, gauging Yuuri’s every facial expression. “It can also be serious if you would like it to be.”_

_“I don’t know,” Yuuri mumbled miserably. “I don’t know if I’m ready, but I don’t want it to be a joke.”_

_“Yuuri,” Viktor gently took Yuuri’s hand into his own. “If you are not ready, I will wait. I said after you win gold, I did not say it had to be immediate. For now, they can just be good luck charms.”_

_Yuuri felt himself dangerously close to crying again. His heart welled up at the thought that Viktor would be willing to wait for him. “Thank you, Viktor,” he managed to choke out._

_Viktor smiled gently, the kind of smile he saves especially for moments with Yuuri. “Go to sleep and stop worrying. I’ll be right back.”_

_Yuuri fell asleep that night feeling slightly better as he snuggled up against the warm muscled chest of Viktor Nikiforov._

 

They haven’t talked about it since that night, at least not really. He hadn’t won gold, so it’s sort of slipped his mind until now. Alone in his room, Yuuri fiddles with the band and silently worries about his future with Viktor. They’re technically moving in together, even though they’ll have separate rooms, but still, he and Viktor had separate rooms in Hasetsu and that hadn’t really mattered at all. The rings mean that they’re technically engaged, but he’s never really considered Viktor his _boyfriend_ , let alone his fiancé. Viktor is just Viktor. He’s his coach, his idol, his friend, his childhood crush, and the love of his life. How could anyone label that in a single word?

Yuuri’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Yuuri, are you almost done? You’re leaving in six hours,” his mother reminds him as she steps inside the room.

“I’m almost done. I just have these clothes left.” Yuuri motioned to the small pile on the floor.

Hiroko Katsuki smiles and ruffles her son’s hair. “Let me know if you need any help. I’m making one last katsudon for you.”

She’s halfway out the door when Yuuri calls out, “Mom? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Hiroko walks back into the room and sits down next to her son. “Is something wrong?”

“I-I don’t know,” Yuuri mumbles. “Do you think I should go to Russia?”

“Is this about Viktor?”

Yuuri just shrugs, unsure how to answer.

“My little Yuuri, listen to me.” Hiroko pulls him into a tight embrace before continuing, “You’ve always followed your heart. We let you go to America all by yourself when you were barely an adult because we knew it was the only way to let you chase your dream. Your heart is with Viktor now, and his heart is with you, so you must follow it.”

Yuuri nods, tears welling up in his eyes as he listens to his mother. She’s always right.

 

Yuuri waits nervously in the airport despite his mother’s soothing words. He jumps a little every time a new flight gate is announced. When his phone starts vibrating in his pocket, he nearly leaps out of his seat before looking down at the screen. 

“Viktor?” his hands are shaking slightly as he brings the phone to his ear. 

“Hi Yuuri!” Viktor says, a little too loudly and a little too close to the speaker. “Are you on the plane yet?”

“I wouldn’t be picking up the phone if I was on the plane,” Yuuri says. He laughs softly at Viktor’s air-headedness.

Viktor sighs. “Yes, of course, of course. I just wanted to tell you that I have everything ready for you. I cleaned out some space in my closet and Yurio even helped me shop for a nice new king-sized bed for us!” 

Yuuri freezes for a second, feeling his heart jump to his throat. “I thought I was just going to get your guest room,” he replies weakly. 

“No, no,” Viktor says, brightly. “I only have one room, but don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of space!”

“Oh.” Yuuri suddenly feels a bit faint. They’ve shared a bed many times, but somehow this feels different. This will be _their_ bed; not just Viktor invading Yuuri’s bed for a cuddle or two hotel beds pushed together. They’ll have a shared blanket and matching pillowcases and a room that will smell like _both_ of them. 

“I miss you, Yuuri. Tell that plane to hurry up!” Viktor continues babbling away on the phone, oblivious to Yuuri’s pounding heart.

Yuuri stays on the phone, doing more listening than talking, until his gate is announced to begin boarding.

“Viktor, I have to go. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Yuuri cuts Viktor off in the middle of a mildly funny story about Yurio being caught calling Otabek while hiding in the bathroom during one of his breaks.

“I’ll tell you the rest of the story when you get here. Makkachin and I will be waiting at the airport! I’ll see if I can drag Yurio with me. He can’t avoid us forever.”

Yuuri manages to laugh despite his growing anxiety. “Okay, Viktor. Bye.”

“I love you, my Kobuta-chan. Bye.” Viktor thankfully hangs up before he can hear the embarrassing squeak escape Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri shakily slips his phone back into his pocket. Viktor’s departing words are still ringing in his ear by the time the plane is in the air. They’ve implied those sentiments plenty of times before. It’s unspoken when Yuuri skates his program for Viktor and when Viktor holds him close every second that they’re together. The rings are a physical manifestation of their love for each other. Viktor once said, “you know, I learned how to love because of you.” Yet, they’ve never actually said those three words to each other before.

Between the knowledge that they’ll be sharing a room and Viktor’s declaration, Yuuri finds himself overwhelmed. He binges on the bags of peanuts that the stewardesses keep on providing to distract himself. When the plane finally lands, Yuuri is emotionally exhausted and barely remembers to grab his carry-on bag.

He stumbles his way through the airport and somehow manages to arrive safely at the arrival’s gate. Yuuri immediately recognizes the beautifully styled silver hair in the crowd. Viktor is bent down signing autographs for young fans and doesn’t see Yuuri until a deeply annoyed Yurio slaps his shoulder. The fans are forgotten the moment Viktor locks eyes with Yuuri. His whole demeanor lights up as he holds his arms out. Yuuri walks his the arms, letting himself sink into the warm embrace. He feels slightly less dead as Viktor holds him tightly.

“I wish I could do more than hug you,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“It’s only been 5 days,” Yuuri says. His words are muffled by the collar of Victor’s coat.

“Too long,” Viktor replies. He pulls away and takes Yuuri’s hand. “I love you.”

Yuuri’s heart does another number on him and his cheeks turn hot.

“That’s gross. You know I had to deal with him mumbling that to himself these past 5 days,” Yurio’s sharp voice cut into their moment. “Yurio, I miss him so much. I think I love him, no I definitely love him. Why haven’t I said that yet? I love him, I love him, I love him. Yurio? Yurio? I love Yuuri Katsuki,” Yurio mockingly imitates Viktor’s voice. “It’s really fucking annoying.” This time, it’s Viktor that turns pink and Yurio gets a light punch to the shoulder for his antics.

Yuuri’s heart swells and he tugs Viktor in for another hug. “I love you too, Viktor.”

“Ugh, gross.” Yurio rolls his eyes, grabs Yuuri’s bags, and starts heading toward the exit.

 

It’s not until they’re in Viktor’s car that Yuuri notices the lack of the golden band on Viktor’s finger. Despite everything that happened at the airport, his heart drops and his anxiety spikes again.

“Are you alright?” Viktor glances Yuuri, who has become suddenly unresponsive.  
Yuuri manages to nod, but does nothing to really reassure Viktor. Viktor looks at his rearview mirror, hoping Yurio can do something to help. The small blonde just shrugs and continues sulking in the backseat.

Viktor sighs and just assumes that Yuuri is nervous. “We’re almost there,” he says.  
Yuuri continues his tense silence as they take the elevator up to Viktor’s apartment. _What if he doesn’t want to be engaged anymore? What if he doesn’t love me as much as I love him?_ The thoughts won’t stop circulating in Yuuri’s head. He’s been better about controlling his anxiety lately, but for some reason, the absence of the ring manages to dig under his skin. He tries desperately to push the thoughts away when the elevator door opens at the top floor.

Viktor opens the door at the end of the hall and leads Yuuri inside. Yurio immediately plops himself on the large blue couch in the middle of the living room as Yuuri takes in his surroundings. The apartment is as big and beautiful as one would expect from a legendary athlete. Viktor’s taste is modern and sleek, but the apartment doesn’t feel cold or empty. A soft rug adds warmth to the cold hardwood floor and they’re plenty of pillows and blankets thrown on the couch. There’s a surprisingly large amount of books scattered on the coffee table and laying around in piles near the couch. The kitchen is gorgeous, but well-used. In the few days he’s been back home, Viktor has managed to create enough clutter to make the space feel lived-in. Even with his anxiety spiking, Yuuri immediately loves every bit of it.

“I know you’re probably tired, but can I show you a surprise?” Viktor asks. He’s cautious and gentle as he approaches Yuuri. 

If it were anyone else, Yuuri would refuse, but it's Viktor, so Yuuri sighs and lets himself be led past the kitchen and into a hallway. Yuuri can feel himself start to brainstorm all the possible surprises Viktor could have planned for him, but they stop abruptly at a door before he can get too far with it. 

“Wait here until I tell you to come in, okay?” Viktor slips into the room, careful not to keep the door open wide enough or long enough for Yuuri to see anything significant. 

“Okay, come in!” Viktor’s voice beckons Yuuri from behind the door a few seconds later.

Yuuri opens the door slowly, unsure of what to expect. Viktor has always been good at surprising him.

His breath gets caught in his throat and he stands frozen in the doorway when he finally sees the surprise. Viktor is on one knee in front of what Yuuri assumes is their new bed. The room is softly lit, but the ring Viktor is grasping in his hands still manages to reflect every little bit of light. The ring is beautiful; silver this time, instead of gold. Dozens of impossibly fine silver strands have been braided to form a circlet, almost resembling Victor’s favorite old hairstyle. Viktor has a matching one already on his finger. The gold ring that Yuuri had given him is on a chain, now worn around his neck.

“Yuuri, I know we already exchanged rings, but I wanted to make it real.” Viktor makes a face at his own words. “I mean, not that our rings before weren’t real. I don’t know. I just wanted to be able to do it this way too.” He clears his throat before continuing. “I was bed shopping with Yurio when I realized that we never made things clear, so I want to make them very clear right now. I love you, Yuri Katsuki, and I can’t imagine a life without you. With or without a gold medal, will you marry me?”

Yuuri lets out the breath he feels like he’s been holding since the airport. Tears of relief start gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Yes,” he breathes.

Viktor gives a shout of joy and half throws himself across the room to hug Yuuri, the ring all but forgotten in the moment of pure elation. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he says, planting a soft kiss on Yuuri’s lip with every declaration.

Yuuri’s words are stuck in his throat, but he pulls Viktor in for a deeper kiss to make up for it.

 

A few hours later, Yuuri’s phone starts blowing up with messages. He eventually traces the source of the explosion to Yurio’s instagram post. It’s a surprisingly well-taken video of Viktor’s proposal, shot from the doorway. Yuuri doesn’t recall him being there, but understandably, he was caught up in the moment. The single-word caption makes his smile fondly. 

_“Gross.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always much appreciated. If you want, you can find me on tumblr at katsudonchildren.


End file.
